For Your Entertaiment
by Micky L. Cookies
Summary: Não importa se você não é bem sucedido em uma ou outra missão ou se você faz o sangue substituir o vinho. O importante é ser um bom entretenimento. KadajxReno FFYaoi/Universo Alternativo


_**.:Título:.**_

_For Your Entertainment_

_**.:Gênero:.**_

_?_

_**.:**__**Autoria:.**_

_Micky L. __Cookies_

_**.:**__**Resumo:.**_

_Não importa se você não cumpre uma ou outra missão ou se você faz o sangue substituir o vinho. O importante é ser um bom entretenimento._

_**.:Disclaimer:.**_

_Os personagens de FFVII não me pertencem (infelizmente), cookies não dão em árvore (infelizmente) e eu não sei cantar (infelizmente). A vida não é justa e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. É apenas __para o seu entretenimento__._

_**.:Aviso:.**_

_Esta fanfic contém relações (profundas ou não) entre dois homens. Se isso te incomoda de alguma forma, é só voltar ao menu anterior e escolher outra história. Ou você também pode continuar por sua conta em risco \o/._

_**N/A: **_ _Esta fic é uma presente, especialmente para a Asbe (Linda!), e também para todos do NC. Eu não sou boa para escrever histórias, e muito menos lemons, mas fiz essa fic com todo o carinho do mundo, e com a melhor das intenções. Então, apesar de ser bem básica e humilde, espero que possa agradar pelo menos um pouquinho._

_**For Y**__**our Entertainment**_

"_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in, I own your heart._

_It's all right, you'll be fine, baby I'm in control  
Take the pain, take the pleasure__,  
I'm the master of both._

_Oh, do you know what __you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you._

_Do you like what you see?_

_I'm about to turn up the heat__…_

_I'm here for your entertainment__."_

_---_

-Agora traz aí dois _martinis_, Tifa!

Reno sorriu ao colocar o copo vazio sobre o balcão, acenando animado para a dona do bar, que lhe sorriu de volta antes de ir preparar as bebidas. Então o ruivo sentiu um olhar pesado sobre si. Virou-se para o homem sentado ao seu lado, e apesar dos óculos escuros e do silêncio abissal, ele conhecia Rude bem demais para não conseguir entender a seguinte mensagem: _"Porque dois? Me deixe fora disso."_.

Aquela resposta muda o fez suspirar, e a única coisa que o impediu de ficar muito transtornado era o fato de que aquela situação estava longe de ser uma novidade.

-Você está de folga, está num bar, é sábado à noite e nem assim você bebe _um_ _martinizinho_?

Silêncio.

-Ah, Rude, qual é? Eu nem sei porque você aceitar sair para _beber_ comigo se você não toma absolutamente nada!

Silêncio².

-Olha, eu nunca, jamais pensei que diria isso, mas ultimamente até a Elena é melhor companhia do que você! Pronto, falei!

O silêncio continuou, porém Reno pôde identificar que seu comentário provocara certo incômodo pelo modo que o moreno franziu a testa.

Quem sabe se continuasse nesse caminho pelo menos conseguiria uma palavra dele. Afinal de contas, já nem se lembrava de como era a voz do amigo, e isso era meio estranho.

-Essa sua atitude até tira a _minha_ vontade de beber! Quer dizer, quase...

Dando um sorriso desconcertado, encarou Rude novamente. E seu sorriso se desfez.

O moreno tinha o celular em mãos, e após ler uma breve mensagem, se levantou e foi embora sem dar explicações.

"_Típico."_

Pensou o ruivo, suspirando entediado e se perguntando por que Rude aceitava ser chamado para trabalhar mesmo em seu dia livre. O moreno era quase seu oposto nesse aspecto.

Apesar de estar tomando todas, Reno tinha uma tarefa muito importante para fazer. Mas como ele falhara nas sete primeiras tentativas, estava sem o menor ânimo para tentar de novo. O que nem seria um grande problema, se pelo menos ele avisasse aos seus patrões, uma vez que aquela tarefa tinha que ser realizada no sábado anterior.

O mais incrível nisso tudo era que não havia peso algum em sua consciência. Só o que havia eram pessoas bonitas e descoladas à sua volta e um indescritivelmente belo e delicioso _martini_ em sua mão.

Porque diabos ele pensaria em algo tão destoante daquele ambiente como seu trabalho?

O _**7th Heaven **_era o lugar preferido do ruivo. Desde a localização até os freqüentadores. Visitava o bar com tanta freqüência que a dona do lugar já sabia mais sobre ele do que sua própria mãe. É claro, nem tudo que o ruivo falava era verdade.

A noite acabara dando espaço à madrugada, e logo Reno era a única pessoa ali além de Tifa, a dona do bar. Após uma longa e fútil conversa, a moça alongou os braços e sorriu divertida, embora o cansaço fosse visível em sua expressão.

-Reno, eu vou ao porão organizar algumas garrafas, e quando eu voltar não quero mais ver o senhor por aqui, entendeu?

-Você manda, Tifa!

O ruivo riu e acenou para a garota que logo desapareceu nos fundos do bar.

Devagar, ele baixou os olhos para sua bebida. Mais da metade do copo já continha apenas ar. Se conformando, levou o copo aos lábios e saboreou mais uma vez aquele vinho recém-lançado. Sem dúvidas, a melhor coisa que já provara.

E talvez também fosse a última.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ele ouviu passos apressados atrás de si, contudo antes que sequer tivesse a chance de se virar, um lenço banhado em clorofórmio foi forçado contra seu rosto, por uma mão enluvada.

O copo de vidro se espatifou ao bater contra a cerâmica, espalhando o pouco vinho que continha pelo chão.

A última coisa que Reno ouviu antes de perder a consciência foram as palavras de uma voz levemente irritada, mas muito familiar:

-Não, escória. Quem manda _sou eu_.

A última coisa que viu foram olhos verdes. Belos e ameaçadores.

---

A visão do chão de mármore negro sob seu rosto era familiar, mas a textura não era; A única que vez que estivera naquela sala, Reno era apenas um observador. Desta vez era diferente.

Suas mãos estavam muito bem algemadas, e ele sabia que essa imobilização era mais que o suficiente.

Ainda assim, no momento em que perceberam que ele havia acordado, dois homens se aproximaram com correntes e mordaças nas mãos. Nenhum deles chegou a tocá-lo.

Quando um deles estava prestes a amordaçar sua boca, um terceiro homem impediu-o, puxando-o para trás sem nenhuma delicadeza pelos cabelos, o afastando do ruivo.

-Posso saber quando foi que eu mandei vocês fazerem isso? Não me basta um imprestável que não cumpre ordens, agora vou ter que agüentar idiotas que agem sem comando prévio? -O terceiro homem deu um sorriso falsamente calmo, enquanto deslizava a ponta dos dedos pelo cano da arma que segurava com firmeza._ –Dêem o fora!_

Com evidente alívio estampado no rosto, Reno observou os dois homens que mais pareciam armários saírem da sala. Já tinha aprontado algumas com eles e sabia que ambos mal podiam esperar por uma chance de se vingar dele.

Então ele ergueu os olhos para a única pessoa que restara na sala além dele.

Não pôde evitar a formação de um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios; Esse era um efeito natural que o caçula da família Verazzo exercia sobre ele.

Por ter crescido na sombra dos três irmãos mais velhos, Kadaj desenvolveu uma personalidade muito interessante, além de –é claro- possuir o gene esteticamente abençoado da família.

Ele tinha apenas quatorze anos quando Reno começou a trabalhar para os Verazzo. Nenhum dos dois explicaria exatamente como, mas o fato é que nos seis anos que se seguiram, o ruivo se tornou mais leal a Kadaj do que à própria Jenova, a líder da família, e à Sephiroth, o primogênito.

Em termos.

Afinal, por mais submisso que o ruivo fosse, ele era tão arisco e imprevisível que dificilmente poderia ser considerado um cão piamente fiel ao dono.

E, recentemente, Kadaj sentia que estava sendo um dono excessivamente paciente. Sentia que estava sendo feito de bobo, e isso era absolutamente inaceitável.

De vez em quando, é preciso ajustar a coleira.

-Sabe, Reno... Às vezes eu acho que passo uma imagem errada para você.

"_E eu acho que é a imagem certa, só não é aquela que você quer mostrar." _Pensou o ruivo, tentando se levantar como podia, sem ter o auxílio das mãos.

-Cara, você faz idéia... Do quanto eu paguei por aquela taça de vinho que você não me deixou terminar?

Reno já estava quase de pé ao terminar aquela indevida pergunta, entretanto mal acabara de se equilibrar quando Kadaj desferiu um golpe com o cano da arma em seu rosto que o fez voltar ao chão.

-Você vai me explicar porque infernos não fez o que eu mandei você fazer?

-Escuta, eu tentei....

Mais uma vez o ruivo tentou se levantar, e mais uma vez levou um golpe do rosto.

-Vê se entende uma coisa aqui. Você não é pago para tentar. Você é pago para conseguir.

-E eu sempre consigo, não é? Só que dessa vez o filho da put...

Mais um golpe vinha contra seu rosto, mas dessa vez ele desviou.

-Porra! Você quer que eu explique ou não?!

Reno lançou um olhar enraivecido para Kadaj, sentindo o gosto de seu próprio sangue substituindo o gosto do vinho e espalhando-se por toda sua boca. Tinha a impressão de que sua mandíbula não estava onde deveria, mas apesar disso estava mais preocupado com as marcas que ficariam em seu rosto.

Kadaj deu um sorriso irônico ao observar aquela reação.

Ele não queria uma explicação, não precisava de uma. Ele sabia muito bem que se Reno não conseguira, era porque a tarefa exigia um nível diferente de persuasão. Um nível mais convincente, que envolvesse algo como ameaças familiares e torturas medievais.

Porém, ele nunca deixava escapar uma chance justificada de "castigar" o ruivo. Aquelas sem justificativas não tinham a mesma graça.

-Reno, Reno, Reno...

Seu tom de voz adquiriu um tom malicioso enquanto ele vasculhava sem pudor os bolsos traseiros da calça jeans do ruivo.

-Você sabe para quê eu te dei isso? -Ele perguntou, sacudindo enfaticamente o celular do outro em uma das mãos.

-Porque é bem mais cômodo que o disk bordel? –Respondeu Reno sarcasticamente, contendo um sorriso cínico.

Kadaj ignorou a pergunta, apenas arqueando a sobrancelha e se forçando a continuar sério.

-Com certeza não foi para você deixar ele desligado as vinte quatro horas do dia. Se você soubesse o que eu tive que ouvir por causa da sua falta de comunicação...

-Olha, eu estou putamente admirado com toda essa sua "enrolação", mas será que não podemos ir direto ao assunto?

Reno não falaria assim se não tivesse bebido tanto. Ou talvez falaria. Provavelmente era a situação na qual se encontrava, sem poder utilizar as mãos e com a face esquerda latejando de dor, que o deixava um pouco mais impaciente que o normal.

Depois daquela pergunta atrevida, Kadaj ainda tentou ficar com raiva, realmente tentou, porém não conseguiu segurar o sorriso malicioso. Foi mais forte que ele.

-Então você quer ir direto ao assunto, é?

O ruivo, após finalmente conseguir ficar de pé e permanecer assim, encarou seu superior nos olhos e esboçou um sorriso torto.

-Sabe como é... As suas tentativas de deformarem o meu rosto me deixaram excitado.

-Rs, tenho métodos melhores para excitar você...

Assim que terminou de falar, puxou o ruivo para si e tomou seus lábios com cobiça. Sentia falta daquela língua atrevida, que sempre tinha o sabor de um vinho diferente. E qualquer vinho ficava delicioso naquela boca. Até o gosto amargo do sangue lhe caía bem.

Foi só naquele momento, quando Kadaj sentiu falta de duas mãos gulosas deslizando de sua nuca até suas nádegas, que ele lembrou que Reno estava algemado.

Sorriu de forma travessa, apartando o beijo e olhando o ruivo dos pés à cabeça. Aquele excesso de roupas que ele vestia não combinava nem um pouco com uma sala de tortura. Mais do que isso, excesso de roupas não combinava nem um pouco com ele.

Rasgar tecido não é uma tarefa exatamente fácil, mas Kadaj já estava acostumado. O mais novo do Verazzo não tinha nem paciência nem boa vontade para ficar desabotoando botões.

Sob protestos, categoricamente ignorados - é claro -, ele dividiu o terno de Reno em dois e deixou os pedaços caindo no chão, passando a dar atenção para a camisa branca de manga cumprida.

-Ah, cara! Esse era o meu único _Calvin Klein_!-reclamou o ruivo, olhando com certa lástima o tecido negro do único terno caro que tinha se misturar ao mármore negro do chão.

Kadaj apenas riu, juntando sua testa à do outro enquanto terminava de arrancar sua camisa.

Ele próprio também tivera um terno caro destruído mais cedo naquele dia, em circunstâncias relativamente parecidas. O desprezo por botões era, aparentemente, uma herança de família.

-Olho por olho, terno por terno, ruivo.

Reno não entendeu aquele comentário tampouco o sorriso divertido no rosto do outro, mas duvidava que fosse receber alguma explicação. O homem de cabelos claros à sua frente não costumava se deter com coisas triviais como explicações em ocasiões daquele tipo.

Agora a camisa branca já fazia companhia ao terno no chão.

Devagar, Kadaj deslizou o cano da arma pelo peito nu do ruivo, sorrindo ao vê-lo sentir arrepios devido ao contato do metal gelado com sua pele. Ele esperou algum sinal de medo ou de preocupação, mas tudo que recebeu foi um sorriso safado.

Um sorriso que ele conhecia muito bem.

-Você não está tentando me intimidar com isso, está? –Reno deu um riso meio contido.

-Acha que eu não tenho coragem de atirar em você? –Questionou Kadaj como se apenas esperasse um desafio para puxar o gatilho.

-Eu sei que tem... Você já fez isso antes.

O ruivo franziu o cenho, lembrando-se com desgosto do dia em que o incidente ocorrera.

-Ah, sim, eu me lembro. –Por um breve instante um tom sombrio acompanhou a voz de Kadaj. –A sua sorte foi que naquela época minha mira não era tão boa quanto é hoje.

Após pronunciar aquelas palavras, ele sorriu, mais para si mesmo do que para seu "prisioneiro".

-E a sua sorte hoje é que tenho coisas melhores para fazer com você.

-Mal posso esperar.

Os sorrisos maliciosos que Reno sempre esboçava após comentários como aquele eram muito inspiradores, pois era como se eles dissessem algo parecido com: "Tire a embalagem, use e abuse do produto.".

E porque não abusar?

Kadaj empurrou o ruivo até poder pressioná-lo contra a parede, juntando seus lábios brevemente e tocando apenas a superfície da boca de Reno antes de mordiscar a face que há pouco havia ferido com o cano do revólver.

-_Sádico..._

A voz do ruivo saiu em sussurro provocante, sem o menor indício de rancor.

-Ainda é cedo para tentar me agradar com elogios...

O mais novo sorriu com malícia, deslizando os dedos pelo peito do outro e fazendo questão de deixar as marcas de suas unhas ali, até alcançar o início de sua calça.

Livrou-se do cinto, do botão, do zíper e de toda peça de roupa que ainda cobrisse o corpo de Reno e depois admirou o que havia libertado de tanto tecido inútil.

-Até parece que você nunca viu isso antes. –Exclamou o ruivo, ficando mais impaciente.

Devagar, Kadaj inclinou a cabeça para o lado, erguendo os olhos para o rosto de Reno. Então, levou a mão até sua nuca e puxou os cabelos ruivos para trás.

-Você está com muita pressa para alguém que não vai a lugar nenhum.

Com a outra mão, o mais novo envolveu o membro de ruivo e começou a masturbá-lo sem muita delicadeza enquanto mordia toda a pele de seu pescoço. Não demorou a arrancar alguns gemidos do ruivo, pois conhecia cada ponto mais sensível, cada lugar onde podia machucá-lo e lhe dar prazer ao mesmo tempo. Eram coisas que ele sabia tão bem quanto sabia seu próprio nome e sua data de aniversário.

O ruivo, com as mãos imobilizadas nas costas, não tinha muitas possibilidades de reações. Ficava cada vez mais ofegante à medida que Kadaj intensificava os movimentos sobre ele, e sentia que já estava quase no limite quando, subitamente, o mais novo se afastou.

-Sua vez.

Foi a única explicação que Reno recebeu no espaço de tempo em que Kadaj despiu a própria calça e que o fez se ajoelhar diante de si.

O ruivo teve que conter uma dúzia de palavrões. Sabia que não adiantava reclamar. Então, envolveu o sexo de Kadaj com a boca e fez o que sabia fazer de melhor, mas fez o mais rápido que conseguiu, devido a sua própria urgência. O mais novo apenas o deixou parar quando atingiu o ápice do prazer, deixando escapar um gemido de satisfação. Esperou um instante, recuperando a respiração e observando seu prisioneiro.

Reno encostara a cabeça na parede, tentando se distrair.

Uma bela visão, que não era exatamente nova, mas que adquirira um toque especial com as algemas.

Kadaj se aproximou e limpou um pouco do líquido branco que ficara no rosto do ruivo. Recebeu um olhar impaciente, talvez um pouco suplicante.

Aquela tortura era suficiente por enquanto.

Virou o corpo do ruivo e o abraçou por trás, recomeçando os movimentos sobre seu membro até aliviá-lo, enquanto beijava sua nuca.

A única coisa que quebrava o silêncio sepulcral daquela sala isolada era a respiração descompassada de ambos.

Então o mais novo dos Verazzo tirou uma chave do bolso de sua camisa e tirou as algemas do ruivo.

-Espero que você não faça disso um hábito. –Disse Reno, agarrando o outro assim que foi liberto e beijando seus lábios com certa violência.

Kadaj envolveu o pescoço do ruivo e retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade, separando-o apenas quando nenhum dos dois tinha mais fôlego.

-Eu sei que você gostou, ruivo.

Reno se sentou no chão, apoiando as costas na parede. O mais novo o observou um momento e então se abaixou também, se encaixando entre as pernas do ruivo e encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

O silêncio se estendeu por vários segundos.

-Você sabe que seu irmão vai te pegar de jeito quando souber disso, não é? –Perguntou Reno, lembrando que Sephiroth nunca gostara do relacionamento dos dois.

Kadaj mordiscou seu pescoço e sorriu.

-Se você tiver sorte, ele pega você também.

E os dois riram.

Eles não tinham um relacionamento definido.

Não eram amigos. Não eram amantes.

Eles simplesmente entretinham um ao outro.

E isso era o suficiente.

---

_**N/A: **_ _Eu dificilmente gosto das coisas que faço, por isso sou meio suspeita para falar, mas não sei se a história fez muito sentido. Eu evitei entrar em muitos detalhes porque não queria fazer um texto muito cansativo – porque eu sou mestre em fazer textos cansativos-. Esses dois meses que se passaram não foram os mais felizes da minha vida, e eu fiquei muito preocupada que meu presente refletisse isso. Acho que entrei em alfa para tentar escapar um pouquinho das primeiras idéias que me vieram à cabeça, pois elas eram muito estranhas e não iam para frente._

_Enfim, procurei inspiração em músicas e __**For Your Entertainment **__do Adam acabou ajudando bastante. No ínicio na fic eu misturei uns trechos dela... Só para... Ahñ... Fazer uma charme mesmo._

_Bom... Acho que é isso. _

_Asbe, peço mil desculpas pela demora, espero que goste do presente S2._


End file.
